


Self control.

by Chocogays



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cannon Verse, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, First Time, I swear, IT'S VIKTOR OKAY, M/M, Self Control, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, viktor - Freeform, why doesnt it give me an option to spell it as viktor in the character tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocogays/pseuds/Chocogays
Summary: Yuuri always had self control. He really did. - Well, that went out of the window when he met Viktor Nikiforov.And now? Now any amount of self control he thought he had went out of the window for his coach. His friend? Boyfriend? Wait, what are they again? - Yuuri had no clue. He did know that every ounce of his body begged for Viktor. And boy, was he in trouble if he ever hoped they could work normally again.





	Self control.

In all of Yuuri Katsuki’s 24 years, he thought he had a high sense of self control.

He had self-control when he was 7 and a boy in the park kept picking on him and taking his toys, and lied to his mother and said he lost them instead of getting the boy in trouble, took one for the team. He had self-control when he was 16 and Akira Toshino called him a Fairy Fag and took the insult instead of punching him like he desperately wanted to. And he also had a very high amount of self-control when he lost the chance to go to the grand prix, and had the decency to wait until he went into the bathroom before he indulged in his crying fest. – He’s always had a good grip on his self-control.

Except, when it came to Viktor Nikiforov. – When it came to Viktor Nikirofov.. There was no self-control.

Since he came, he came at Yuuri in full force. He hugged him too tightly. He fell asleep on him. He skated with him. He guided him during a skate, holding his hips WAY too tight. He forced his way into Yuuri’s life, and there was no choice in the matter. There was nothing.

Yuuri couldn’t say no. – He needed to. He needed to tell Viktor to go away. He needed to tell Viktor to give him some space. He needed to tell Viktor that this was too much. He needed to tell Viktor that he was making his head spin in circles, that he was making his pants too small, and his laundry time increase.

This was too much. – This was way too much. He needed to tell Viktor to go. He needed to tell Viktor to stay at the inn. He needed to tell Viktor..

But how can he tell Viktor when Viktor was wearing those tight pants. When Viktor’s body moved so… nicely in those pants. How his perfect face moved with every jump and landed it perfectly. The smirk that he gave every time he landed his jumps. – Or when he was drinking and his kimono or shirt slid slowly off his shoulder.

Tomorrow. He’d tell Viktor tomorrow. – Yeah. Tomorrow.

Tomorrow came. – He didn’t tell him.

Yuuri rubbed over his face and looked down at his pants as he watched Viktor show him a jump to add to his skate. – But here he was. Just staring at how Viktors pants clung the right way to his crotch.

He had no self-control. – Nope, none at all.

* * *

 

Yuuri let out a giant sigh, looking out of the window as they flew back into Japan from the cup of china. – Things were different. Yuuri was more confident in his skate. He was landing all his jumps and he was going to the finals this year. – Also, Oh yeah, Viktor kissed him.

He kissed him, then took him to dinner with their friends. Then they fell asleep in the hotel, and caught a plane like this was normal. Like everything was normal. – Everything wasn’t normal, though. Right? Right? Viktor…

Yuuri’s head shook fast and he slapped at his cheeks to change his minds thoughts. – Think of something else. Something that wasn’t Viktor’s lips. Something that wasn’t how nice Viktor felt when he threw him to the ground on the ice and clung onto him. Something that wasn’t Viktor’s face sleeping on his shoulder, or how they were alone until they landed and could easily reach his hand down and under his blanket…

No. No. No. Self-Control. Yuuri has Self-Control. He… Had to have control. He…

The pilot put on the seatbelt ding, and it woke Viktor up. – He was so breathtaking. Even when he was just waking up.

Yuuri forced himself to stop staring.

* * *

 

Another sigh came out of his mouth as they sat in the back of a taxi, on their way back to Yuutopia. Viktor made Yuuri wear his medal. – His eyes rolled. He should have said no. He could have said no.

Yuuri knew that wasn’t the truth. His eyes rolled. He shook his head and looked down at his lap. He was going to get too much attention. Too many congratulations. He hoped his parents didn’t throw a party. Another party. He hoped they didn’t treat him different. So he got farther than last time. He still needed a lot of work. He still would be doing a lot of work.

“Whats got you grumpy?” Viktor asked Yuuri as he shifted closer to the door. Why did Viktor insist on sitting in the middle seat? “Shouldn’t you be jumping for joy?”

Yuuri turned and shot Viktor a look. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you made a huge achievement. You should be on top of the world.”

Yuuri tried not to sigh again. He was sure Viktor was getting annoyed of them. Instead he shrugged and looked out of the window. The snow was building up in Japan. “I don’t want people’s expectations to get higher. I don’t want people to treat me differently.”

“Yuuri, you won gold and cup of china not find the cure of HIV. – Of course they’ll be happy for you, but you’re still just Yuuri.” Yuuri didn’t reply to his attempt of reassurance. He just shifted uncomfortably. He tried to not notice the heat coming off of Viktors thigh and leading onto his own. “Do you always have so much control? Can’t you let go for just a little while?”

Of course he couldn’t let go. – There was no way he could let go.

“Ahh.” Viktor stretched his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, and gripped his hand over his shoulder. “We have a lot of work to do.”

Yuuri’s eyes slanted. He didn’t know what Viktor was talking about, but he was scared. – And it wasn’t so much the fact that when they pulled up to Yuutopia he had a crowd of people waiting for him with ecstatic smiles on their faces. It was the wicked voice that Viktor spoke the words in, and the smirk that was over his face.

Control, Yuuri. Control.

* * *

 

Yuuri knew that It was reality when he heard his bedroom door open and close. And it was also reality when he heard his bedroom door lock, he knew that he wasn’t dreaming. So why didn’t he give in and immediately jump out of bed. – He knew who it was. The only person it could have been. The only person that made his head go crazy.

“Yura.” Viktor mumbled into the darkness, and Yuuri felt a dip into the mattress. “It’s time for training.”

Training…

“Tonight’s lesson is… Trust.” Yuuri’s eyes were open enough to see the sly smile over his lips.

Trust? – But… He trusted him. He had always trusted him. Ever since day one he had trusted him. “But, Of course I trust you?” Yuuri whispered into the darkness, and moved slightly, failing to keep his body from stiffening when Viktor crawled behind Yuuri, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, holding his legs over Yuuri's. His body shivered when Viktor’s fingers slid around Yuuri’s shoulders and clung around his neck.

“Shh. You don’t trust me.” Viktor had mumbled into his ear. Right before he pressed a gentle kiss to his earlobe. – He.. Viktor had kissed him. Again. And not out of congratulations. What was… Yuuri had no clue what was going on. Not at all. “But I trust you. Yuuri, you’re all I think about. All I fantasize about. Since the moment I landed in Japan. All my borders, boundaries and walls have been gone. I put all my faith into you.”

Viktor’s voice was soft, but chilling against his skin. His hand moved down, and slid down the front of Yuuri’s shirt. His head was a mess when Viktor’s hand moved down and slid over his nipple. – God, what was Viktor doing. Did he know what he did to Yuuri?

“Won't you put the same into me?”

Yuuri’s breath was picking up. Everything was changing. – He could hardly hear Viktor’s words with the way he was making him feel.

“I—I do have faith in you…”

Viktor didn’t speak for a few moments. As if he was processing what was being said. His left hand slid down, his nails lightly pressing into his skin, resting when they got to his hips. The tips of his finger moved in small circles over his hips. His free hand moved to his jaw, and Yuuri watched as Viktor directed his jaw so Yuuri could see him.

“You have full control over your skating. Over your relationships. Over every moment of your life. – But, I’ve picked up on signs. I’ve picked up on vibes. And I don’t think I’m wrong. Just let me have control of your feelings. Just for awhile.”

Just for awhile. – Yuuri didn’t have the time to ponder what he could have meant by that statement. He didn’t have the time to wonder how he could give Viktor a proper reaction. Because Viktor’s lips were on his. For the second time their lips met. But this.. This was so different. This was.. This was nothing he had ever experienced before. The kiss was deep. The kiss was earth shattering. The kiss could move the ocean. – Viktor Nikiforov was kissing him. This was.. Good? He had thought of this. He had dreamt it. He.. Fuck.

Yuuri should have pushed him away. He should have stopped this. Because he knew if this continued, the wouldn’t be skater and coach anymore. Idol and student. Viktor and Yuuri. – No, No. Everything would be different. Everything that happened now would be different. Tell him no. Tell him you can’t. Tell him this is a bad idea. You can’t give him your feelings. Because once you give him your feelings, there was nothing he could hold onto anymore. His feelings were all he had.

Viktor stopped kissing him. The tingle from Viktor’s lips were still present over his own. Viktor’s eyes opened, and Yuuri could see into his eyes through the darkness, as if they were hypnotizing.

“Okay, Viktor.” Yuuri had whispered to him. He had taken a deep breath, and dared to lean his forehead against Viktors. “I’ll give you my feelings.”

But who was Yuuri even kidding. He knew he wasn’t giving him any feelings. Because Viktor already took his feelings. A long time ago.

Yuuri expected another kiss. The way he was gazing into his eyes, and the way his hand cupped his cheek, rubbing his palm against his skin. – Instead, Viktor gave a gentle kiss to his nose. He gave him a nod, and squeezed his body. Then got up, and walked out of his room again.

Yuuri was left stunned. – He stared at the closed door, stunned and now had a raging hardon.

* * *

 

The next day was agonizingly normal. Viktor woke Yuuri up at 6 AM where they went for a run at the coast. Then they spent some time at the gym before it got overly crowded with the elderly in town trying to keep in shape. After their normal short break they spent the rest of the day at the ice rink, where they worked on improving Yuuri’s routine.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Until Yuuri was too tired to go on, and Viktor couldn’t hold off his hunger any longer. – So they went home around 4. – And Yuuri fell asleep until 8.

All through the day, There was no mention of the previous night. There was no mention of any of Viktors words. No mention of the kiss that swept Yuuri away. There was no mention of how Viktor’s fingers travelled south. – He tossed in his bed until he forced himself to get up. – He just needed a snack.

He pulled himself out of bed and dragged himself down to the kitchen. He found his mom in the kitchen, over a pot, stirring whatever she was cooking in there. He came in behind her and pressed a kiss on her cheek, peeking at whatever she was cooking inside her pot.

“You look so tired Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled and opened the fridge for something to drink. “It’s okay, I promise I’m not overworking myself.” She nodded, and patted his cheek. Yuuri peeked out from the kitchen and looked around the living room. “Where is Viktor?”

“Oh I think he’s in the onsen. Can you go call him? The dinner is almost ready.”

Because seeing Viktor naked is exactly what he needed right then. – Yuuri told his mother yes, and went to the onsen.

Yuuri found him relaxing against the walls of the bath. – The amount of times he had relaxed in the same bath as Viktor, or the amount of times Viktor had changed in front of him, you’d think Yuuri would stop reacting that way. – You would think.

Yuuri noticed as he froze and peeked around the corner, definitely noticing that his breath sped up as he saw Viktor. His muscles relaxing against the water, and how the water glinted off his perfect skin. It was honestly unfair as to how perfect his skin was. He needed to stop staring. – In that moment he remembered what it felt like to have his lips so intimately on his. How his body wrapped around his, and how he fit so perfect with his crotch pressed up against his backside..

“Yuuri? You’re awake.” It was Viktor’s voice that pulled him out of his mind. – Oh fuck, Viktor caught him staring. Of course Viktor caught him staring. – He hoped the Russian didn’t notice how red Yuuri’s face heated up.

“M-Mom said dinner is ready..” Yuuri mumbled, and tried to compose himself.

Viktor’s face lit up with happiness. He was unfair.

“Yay! I’m very hungry! We need to take more snack breaks during your workouts. I’ll make note of it.” Viktor said, as he moved out of the water and Yuuri just about died.

Yuuri wasn’t a child anymore. Yuuri should have been able to control himself by now. I should have. He should be able to stop himself from drooling. But he didn’t. Pathetic.

Still, Through all the emotions that were going through his body, confusion was the main one. – What did last night mean? Why did he come to him last night? Why did he touch and kiss him as fiercely as he did. – He wanted to scream.

Viktor put on his robe and patted Yuuri’s head as he walked by. Instead of screaming, he just grumbled, then followed him to the dining room.

* * *

 

Around midnight, Yuuri laid wide awake in bed. – He knew that he shouldn’t have taken that long of a nap. He knew he wouldn’t get his normal sleep that night. But he also knew that even if he didn’t have a nap, he wouldn’t have gotten his normal sleep that night. – He turned in his bed and stared at his wall. He thought about Viktor. He thought about the first night Viktor came. How that night he couldn’t sleep. – Then, their relationship was different. Then Viktor was still a celebrity to him. He was still his idol that was far from his reach. He wondered if Viktor had thought of Yuuri as just some fan, then. When he first saw the video. If he was just some side project for him.

He also wondered what Viktor thought of him now. – ‘let me be in control of your feelings’ Viktor had told him last night. – Yuuri would feel much better if he knew what it had meant. – Yuuri so blindly agreed. Also, Viktor must not have known that he already was in control of his feelings.

Yuuri sighed and shot up from bed. This wouldn’t do. – He shot out of bed and put on a pair of his running pants and a windbreaker and left his bedroom. Viktor’s was just down the hall from his, and the door was cracked. – The house was dark. He looked all around before he toed down the hall and peeked inside of Viktor’s room. Viktor was sprawled out on his bed. Viktor had a huge bed. Did they even make beds in that size? Makkachin was sleeping with his head on Viktor’s thigh. – Viktor’s blanket cut off at his lower waist. – Right where his love handles. Through the darkness he could see the rise and fall of Viktor’s chest.

How was he so perfect looking even in his sleep?

He forced himself to back away again and head for the front door. He slid his shoes on and quietly left his house.

“Going for a run?” Mari was crouched on the porch in her slippers and a heavy jacket, smoking a cigarette. He smiled and nodded to his sister. She laughed and shook her head. “You two need to bang already.” She mumbled into her cigarette.

“EH?” Yuuri noticed he said way too loud. It made his sister laugh.

“As if you don’t drool over him all day long. Im sure he wont mind considering how he look back at you.” She informed him. – Yuuri didn’t know what to say. Does he deny it? Viktor did come to his bedroom and rubbed himself over him. He did say to give his feelings to him. And that intense kiss..

His head shook fast and gave his sister a smile, then took off for his run.

Running for Yuuri had always worked to clear his mind. It was second nature for him to go for a run when he needed to relax. – And he found running at night was better. Hasetsu was always more beautiful to him at night. When everyone else slept, he got more done. He didn’t have to think of everyone else rooting for him to do better. He didn’t have to think about the pressure the town unknowingly put on his shoulders. He didn’t have to think of stopping to say hello to his retired preschool teacher that had read about him in the papers. Or the whole town who would always drag him into their conversations. – The night was calming. The night was less worrisome.

And when he did come to the end of his run, his mind was clear. – He should make an effort to do this more often. He kicked off his running shoes again, took a quick shower and got back into bed.

But the minute his head hit the pillow, he was back to acknowledging that Viktor was just a few steps down the hall. He was laying in his oversized bed and was naked. He also became aware that his parents were sleeping on a different level of the house and Mari slept in the attic. He was aware that Viktor found him somewhat attractive and that he most likely would not push him away if he happened to crawl in his oversized bed. The probability of him getting another electric kiss was greater than 75%. So, logically, he should give it a try.

He groaned and wondered why everything in his life had to be so confusing.

“He’s your coach. Nothing more.” Yuuri said to himself in the darkness. “Last night was…” He couldn’t even answer his own question.

Viktor wasn’t just his coach.

He got out of bed again and looked at the clock. One thirty AM. – They’d have to be awake at 6 am for their morning run.

It was a bad idea. He should have stayed in bed.

But of course, he didn’t. Because when it came to Viktor Nikiforov, he had no self-control.

He toed out of his room and shut the door quietly, and stalled in the hallway for a few moments. It would be okay, Viktor would tell him to go away and he would go back to his own room and try to only wallow over rejection for 20 minutes before he fell asleep. It would be okay.

Yuuri walked down the hall to Viktor’s room and stepped inside. He shut the door behind him all the way, and looked at the two lumps on the bed. Viktor had moved his position into a position curled on his side and Makkachin was laid on his doggy bed. Yuuri swallowed, and walked to the bed on the side he was facing and crawled on the bed.

Viktor didn’t stir. Was he a really heavy sleeper? – He bit down on his lip and scooted in to him, laying his head on his pillow. – Which he was pretty sure were made of actual clouds.

Now, Viktor did move. His leg hitched up and hiked over Yuuri’s waist, and arm flopped around Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Mmm” Viktor had mumbled in his sleep. “Yura..” He had mumbled, barely audible. Followed by something in Russian he had no idea how to begin to translate.

Yuuri decided to be bold for once in his life, and scooted closer to Viktor. He had adjusted himself so his face was pressed into his neck. Viktor smelled amazing. Viktor felt amazing. Viktor was amazing. Yuuri took him in. He took in how close they were, how their bodies were pressing against each other, and fit together perfectly.

That was real. – This.. This was real. Viktor.. His feelings for Viktor, they were real. How his stomach had flipped every time he came into contact with him, every time he took a glance at him. How he made his body feel, his heart feel. – Everything he felt for Viktor. It wasn’t him idolizing a figure skater anymore. It was the feeling of love. – Something he can’t control. Something he can't fake.

His body stiffened. Love? Was he thinking about love when he was in the same bed as a naked Viktor Nikiforov. Yes, he was unconscious, but.. He didn’t push him away. He cuddled him closer. – But still.. Love? Duh, of course he loved him. He had always loved him. But it was a sort of love that came as you love your mentor. – That kind of love. The respect kind of love.

But… this wasn’t the respect kind of love. This was I want to kick every person who flirts with you and I never want you to go back into the world and leave me, kind of love. – It was.. Holy shit.

“What are you thinking so hard that’s got you as stiff as a board.” Yuuri hardly recognized Viktor’s words. He definitely didn’t comprehend what he was speaking.

“I’m just realizing that I’m probably in love with you.” Yuuri had blurted out, barely realizing. His mind still taking over. – It took a few moments for him to realize that Viktor had heard his words. – Viktor was awake! Yuuri shot up and looked down at Viktor, who was sporting an amused and smiling face; while Yuuri had a look of pure panic. “That’s not what I mean! Well, No, Kind of – shit, No – I mean.. Fuck.”

Viktor’s look didn’t change. His face was gentle and kind. Yuuri could see his eyes through the darkness as Viktor moved his arm up  and started tracing over Yuuri’s arm with his pointer finger, gently.

“I thought you were sleeping.” Yuuri confessed.

A gentle laugh came from Viktor. A laugh and a wide grin. Yuuri loved and hated It at the same time, and didn’t know how that was possible. “You’ve been pacing in the hallway all night. It’s hard not to wake up.”

Yuuri was positive his face was beet red. He hoped Viktor’s night vision wasn’t that amazing. “Viktor.. I’ve been trying not to be annoying and clueless, but I’m failing.. Last night.” He stopped talking. Last night.. The night that has been on his mind all day.

“Ah. I was wondering when you were gonna bring up last night.” Viktor rolled on his back, and looked up at the roof. His body was so casual, so… normal. While in Yuuri’s mind.. Nothing about this was normal.

“Me?”

“Why would I?”

Yuuri wanted to laugh, he actually wanted to cry, but laughing would do. “Viktor, you’re the one who came into my bed and asked me.. See, I don’t quite understand.. But I said yes..”

Viktor laughed instead. His hand moved to rub over Yuuri’s head, and slid his long fingers through his hair.  “You agreed to date me and didn’t even realize it. Of course that is my luck.” Viktor said through another laugh.

Yuuri tensed again. Date? Viktor? Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor Nikiforov wanted to date him? Yuuri? No. No that’s absurd. He heard him wrong. Why would.. Why would he want to..

“That’s why I approached it in the way I did. I knew if I said, ‘Yuuri, please date me’ you’d freak out. Like you are now.” Viktor rubbed Yuuri’s side and pressed his face into Yuuri’s ear. “Calm down.”

“Why..” Yuuri tried to say. – In that moment, he couldn’t form words. He couldn’t form a proper response. – There was no way. “Why would you want to date me?”

“Yuuri, You don’t give yourself enough credit. Not nearly enough.” Viktor spoke, before he ran his hand up the side of Yuuri’s neck. “You don’t know what kind of effect you have on people. On me.”

Viktor didn’t give him time to answer that question. Because within a second Viktor’s lips were over Yuuri’s. His hands were cupping both cheeks and the familiar electric bolt had shot down his spine. It was as if Yuuri was being engulfed by the intensity that was Viktor Nikiforov, and he never wanted it to end.

Except it did end. And a small whine had come out of Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri didn’t know when their position had moved, but suddenly he was flat on his back, and Viktor was hovering over him. Viktor’s eyes were soft, and his light hair was falling in his face. Viktor was.. Breathtaking. And he was staring down at Yuuri. – He was looking at only Yuuri.

“Does that mean you’ll date me?” Viktor asked.

Now Yuuri couldn’t help but to laugh. He nodded, and finally gave Viktor a smile. A wide smile. “Yes, I would like that very much.”

Viktor brightened up. – His eyes lightened and his arms wrapped tightly around Yuuri’s neck. His lips were on his again. Then in an instant they were off them, and down his chin, then down his jaw, and down his neck, slowly biting down against the skin on his neck.

With every touch from Viktor, his head was in the clouds. The sensations that were shooting down his body could never be compared to anything. He was positive.. The feeling of Viktor, was unlike no other.

“Viktor..” Was all Yuuri could have thought of saying.  Except he didn’t need to say anything. – The only talking he needed to give Viktor was with his body. And by the tightness in his lower abdomen and his sweats feeling way too tight… Yeah, he was doing enough of that.

“You have on… Too many clothes.” Viktor complained, as he tugged up Yuuri’s shirt. – They both struggled to get it off his head. – But when it was, it flung across the room and Viktor’s hands were roaming all over Yuuri. – His touch was the softest, but had an intense electricity to it.

Really.. Yuuri still was amazed this was happening. This was happening to him. To Yuuri. – This wasn’t a dream. You didn’t feel… You didn’t feel what Viktor was making him feel in a dream.

Viktor kissed down his chest. He nipped at the skin on his body as he kissed down to his hip bones, biting on both of them. Groans were coming out of his mouth as he did this. Yuuri’s hands raised, and slid through Viktor’s hair. It was silky, it was silky and felt amazing in his hands. – And everything was perfect. Everything was perfect and he loved every second of it. – Until Viktor said: “You need to tell me to stop?”

The words echoed in Yuuri’s ears right then. Tell him to stop? Why.. Why would he tell him to stop? Viktor wanted him.. right? Because… he just told him he wanted him. He wanted to date Yuuri… “Why would i…”

“Because if you don’t tell me to stop, and if we don’t go to sleep right now.. Then I can’t stop later, and the things I want to do to you… Just… Tell me you want me to stop. Because I can’t stop on my own. And god, I- I know first times a special.. But..”

That’s when he got it. Viktor was just as scared as Yuuri was. The same amount of control Viktor had over his desires were the same as Yuuri.

Yuuri nodded, rubbed his hand over Viktor’s face and leaned up and kissed him. “I don’t want you to stop.”

Then in one blur, Yuuri’s pants and briefs were to the floor. Yuuri was flat on his pack and Viktor was pushing his legs wide open. – Yuuri was nervous. Yuuri was shy. – But there was nothing he could say, because Viktor’s hand was rubbing up his aching cock, and was kissing his neck with such an intensity. He had no words. There were no words.

Viktor’s touches were soft, but Yuuri’s felt as if it were on fire at the same time. He wondered if this feeling came with everyone, or was it just Viktor?  He did know that he didn’t want it with anyone else. – He only wanted to feel it with Viktor.

Yuuri didn’t hear when Viktor had moved one of his hands away to reach in the night stand for Viktor’s supplies. He hardly felt one of Viktor’s hands move away to reach for them. Yuuri was on another planet. Viktor was squeezing his length, he was tugging it and shooting a sensation through his body he was sure he’d feel for days. Yuuri probably would have never noticed that Viktor had moved his hand away until he felt a cool sensation over his backside, and the feeling of Viktor’s hand circling his hole had become very aware to him.

“Look at you, you’re shaking and turning into a mess just for me.” Viktor tugged at his cock again, before releasing it, and he brought his hand up and licked over his palm. He could have cum with just that. – If it weren’t for the outrageously intense sensation coming from the lower part of his body, he was pretty sure he would have. Yuuri couldn’t help but tighten his fingers in Viktor’s hair, and Viktor pressed a single finger inside of him. – That feeling.. That feeling was intense. It burned, and Just with Viktor’s slim finger he was stretched. But god, god did that feel so good. He had to suppress a loud moan from coming from his mouth and from waking up the whole house.

Viktor added another finger. – Yuuri wanted to lose it. He wondered if he had lost it. But no, no. He had lost every rational thought when Viktor crooked his finger and brushed over a spot Yuuri liked. Oh god, Yuuri liked a lot. – It seemed to be a lot. It seemed to be too much. Because Yuuri came. – And god, Yuuri came hard. Yuuri came fast.

Viktor had chuckled. He came and kissed the side of his neck, biting down on it lightly. “If you came just from my fingers, I wonder what will happen when you get my dick?” Viktor had mumbled.

What would happen? – Viktor didn’t give Yuuri much time to think about what would. Because suddenly his fingers were out of his body and Yuuri wanted to whine with the empty feeling that had left him. – Viktor adjusted, and Yuuri listened to the sound of something ripping. A condom?

Holy shit. Viktor was going to fuck him. – Yuuri shook his head, of course Viktor was going to fuck him. That is what happened. – Viktor’s nails raked up Yuuri’s sweaty body again, and the familiar shiver shot down his spine.

“Are you ready?” Viktor had whispered in his ear. Ready? Hell no. Nothing would make him ready. – This was it, though. – Everything would really change now.

He knew he should have backed out then. He should have told him that they should save this for a special time. When his parents weren’t in the same house. When they didn’t have to wake up in a few hours. – When he had gold?

Take control, Yuuri.

He nodded. He nodded and smiled wide up at his coach. – His boyfriend? “Yes. I’m ready.”

So much for taking control.

No amount of prep could prepare him for what Viktor’s cock had made him feel. – His own had sprang back to like, despite being drained just a few moments before. – The feeling that it made him feel… There were no words. There were no words and there was no going back.

It burned. It was like his whole body was being filled, but he didn’t ever want it to stop. – Then Viktor moved. And he moved again. And again, and Yuuri was.. Yuuri was gone. He had hoped Viktor was coherent enough to stop him from moaning a bit too loud because he knew for sure, there was no controlling that for himself. – He was helpless, he was in the mercy of Viktor Nikiforov and he never wanted it to be any other way, ever again.

Yuuri had heard the words coming from Viktor’s mouth. – English mixed with Russian. The small moans that filled Yuuri’s ears with joy and happiness. “Yura, Yura.. God, so beautiful..” He was mumbling. One of his hands had moved, and tugged at his once again aching cock. He had tugged and brought Yuuri to the clouds.

“I want you to cum with me..Oh my god, Yuuri.. So.. perfect.” Viktor had been mumbling. – He thrusted his body deeply into Yuuri, rubbing against the spot he hoped he’d become very familiar with. – Keeping him close until he sent them both over the edge. Until Yuuri saw stars and dots under his eyelids.

Viktor ended it with a deep kiss. Before he rolled over and adjusted himself. – The room was filled with heavy breathing and the scent of sex with Viktor. – Yuuri… he couldn’t believe this. He didn’t know wether to laugh or cry.

Viktor cleaned them up. – And no words were spoken. No words had to be spoken. They were one now.

Yuuri fell asleep in Viktor’s arms and he wasn’t sure if he had ever gotten a better sleep before. – But he also wanted to viciously attack Viktor when he was woken up by the same angel that took him over the edge at 6 am for their run.

Next time he’d be the one to surprise Viktor. – Who said he didn’t have any self-control.

 

**Author's Note:**

> because i really need another first time smut oneshot right? 
> 
> ok so i have another multi-chapter fic in progress so watch out for that. Also the epilouge of ps i miss you will be shooting at you in a few days. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
